Reflexões de uma noite
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Fay não consegue dormir e resolve olhar para o céu...e pensar em algumas coisas...


**_Antes de começar a ler:_**

_1-**Não** é yaoi é só uns pensamentos de Fay  
2-Primeira fic de TRC que eu faço por iso sejam legais [/ounão  
3-Não sabia a classificação dessa fic então colokei drama mesmo ._.'_

~**Boa leitura**~^^'  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Reflexões de uma noite_**

A noite está realmente linda...

Kurorin parece dormir tranquilamente lá dentro...  
Só parece...  
Pois pra mim ninguém capaz de dormir tranquilamente...

Sempre há algo que nos encomoda...  
E nos lembramos mesmo sem querer...  
Alguma palavra...Gesto...Ação...  
Enfim algum pensamento...  
Que não nos deixa dormir em paz.  
Pelo menos é a minha opinião...

Estou aqui...Na janela observando as estrelas simplesmente porque não consegui dormir.  
Novamente...  
Deitei-me normalmente numa tentativa inutil de tentar dormir...  
Para obter o fracasso novamente....  
Mesmo assim fingi dormir para que Kurorin dormisse...

Queria que ele dormisse para que eu pudesse pensar em paz...  
Pensar...em _paz_...

Pensar...  
Em como pareço tão frágil e inocente...  
Agindo patéticamente o tempo todo...  
Sustentando uma máscara de sorrizos falsos...  
Como se tudo estivesse bem...  
Mas não esta.  
_Nunca_ esta...

Mesmo assim...  
Kuro-tan tenta me proteger.

_**Será que você realmente acredita que eu seja frágil e inocente Kurorin?**  
_  
Tenta se mostrar mais forte...  
Superior...  
O tempo todo...Para proteger a você , a mim e a todos...

Qualquer coisa para não _"morrer por morrer"_ hein Kuro-tan?

Kurorin...Infelizmente não pode me proteger de meu pior inimigo...  
_Eu_ mesmo...

Mas mesmo assim...  
Você se importa não é?

Eu não deveria me importar...  
Nem com você...  
Nem com _ningu__ém_...

Você sabia que eu nunca gostei de me aproximar de ninguém...  
Simplesmente porque não queria perdê-los por minha causa...  
Sempre por minha causa...  
E no fim acabaria sozinho...  
_Denovo_...

E cada vez que isso acontece...  
Sinto como se meu coração se quebrasse...  
E eu tivesse que juntar os cacos e seguir em frente...  
Sorrindo...  
Sempre sorrindo por fora...  
Aparentando uma algeria _inexistente_...  
Como se tudo fosse perfeito...  
Mas por dentro fico cada vez mais frio...  
Cada vez mais _inssensível_...

Mas foi inevitável dessa vez.  
Não consegui _"não me preocupar"_ com as crianças...  
Syoran-kun...  
Sakura-chan...

Mesmo _sem querer..._  
Me preocupo com eles...  
E com você Kurorin...

Não sabe o quanto sou forte...  
Forte por aguentar lembranças que muitas pessoas prefeririam esqueçer...  
Forte por rir enquanto luto...provocando amargamente meu adiversário...  
Tudo isso porque posso vê-los se movimentar...e esquivar rapiamente...

Eu realmente gostaria de ser mais _"frágil"_...  
Para que você pudesse me proteger Kurorin...  
Ou talvez não...

Você sabe que eu quero uma morte digna..  
não apenas _"morrer por morrer"_...  
Mas sim morrer por _alguém_...

Todos pareciam não se importar...  
Mas você notou o que eu achei que escondia muito bem...  
_  
**Não fui um ótimo ator perto de você não é Kurogane?**_

E agora a única coisa que eu quero que tudo isso termine...  
_Não_ quero perder mais ninguém...  
Morrer é mais fácil...

Por que morrer é mais fácil?  
Porque assim não teria que lutar contra mim mesmo...  
Porque me odeio...  
Me odeio por não ter resistido a aproximação de Syoran-kun e Sakura-chan.  
Odeio-me por me preocupar com vocês...

E de certa forma odeio você Kurorin...  
Por não acreditar que está tudo bem comigo...  
Por querer ver mais do que a _"verdadeira"_ face que posso mostrar...

Argh...  
Passei tanto tempo me lamentando...e nem percebi que na verdade...  
A noite já está terminando...  
Logo logo Kurorin vai acordar...  
Preciso voltar pra cama para pelo menos _fingir_ que consegui dormir...

_~Fay voltou para a cama, deitou-se tentou não fazer barulho para não acordar Kurogane...algumas horas depois...Kuro acordou como de costume Fay já estava acordado...preparando o café da manha...~_

-Bom dia Kuro-tan!!!

_~Era mais um dia que começava...e consequentemente acabaria como o anterior...cheio de lamentações esperando pelo dia seguinte~_

**~Fim~**

________________________________________________________________________________________

_Espero que tenham gostado...  
Obrigado por lerem essa fic xD  
Kissus =*_


End file.
